Teenage Hormones Run Amok
by XxStephXx
Summary: Set at the beginning of Seventh year. Lily used to hate James. James used to fancy Lily. During 6th year they managed to put their differences behind them, James stopped asking Lily out and they became friends. Over the summer, Lily was staying at her Gra
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** – Set at the beginning of Seventh year. Lily used to hate James. James used to fancy Lily. During 6th year they managed to put their differences behind them, James stopped asking Lily out and they became friends. Over the summer, Lily was staying at her Grandmother's house, which happened to be next door to James' house. So she spent the whole summer with the marauders, they're all quite close now.

Chapter 1 

"Lily flower"

"Red"

"Lily"

"Sweetie pie"

"Don't call me flower, or Red and Sirius if you ever call me 'Sweetie pie' ever again, you'll wish you'd never been born," Lily yelled down the stairs.

It was the first of September, Lily was going to the station with the marauders. They were at the bottom if the stairs yelling to her to hurry up.

"Well then, will you bloody well hurry up?" Sirius yelled

"I'm coming, but will one of big strong boys help me with this trunk?" she shouted.

In a minute James was up in her room, "How long does it take to get ready? We're going to school not a fucking fashion show"

"I am perfectly aware of that. It doesn't mean I have to look like a troll"

James effortlessly picked up her trunk and balanced it on his shoulder.

"Flower, you couldn't look like a troll even if you tried"

"Yeah, whatever," said Lily rolling her eyes.

LATER

"Ugh, do you really have to always eat like that?" said Lily wrinkling her nose in disgust. They were on the train and Sirius was currently eating his way through the mountain of food in front of him.

"Ijhmm donmmpht nommmp…" said Sirius spitting food everywhere.

"Stop, that is really disgusting," said Remus

"I would say he was being rather civil, compared to how he normally is," said James.

Just then 4 girls entered the compartment, Brittany, Cynthia, Courtney, Holly, the most popular, prettiest, sluttiest and bitchiest girls in the whole school. And every single one of them after a marauder. They were also Lily's dorm mates, so she got on all right with them.

"Hi," said Cynthia, although who could tell them apart, they all looked like Barbie dolls.

"Uh hi," said James.

"Oh Lily, what are you doing here?" asked Holly who was particularly fond of James at the moment, "You aren't going out with James, are you?" she added with a look of horror on her face.

"Uh, no we're just friends," said Lily

"Friends with benefits?" enquired Holly

"No, no benefits," said James, then he whispered in Lily's ear, "although I'm up for it if you are"

Lily didn't know what possessed her but she giggled, _giggled_ like a brainless bimbo.

"What, did Jamie say something funny?" said Holly sitting down so close to James that she was practically on his knee.

"Uh no not particularly," said Lily feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm sure it was adorable whatever it was. Why don't you come with me and I'll tell you a secret?" she coed into his ear.

"Uh no thanks, I was just about to um…." Said James trying to think of an excuse to get rid of her.

"He was about to help me um find my uh… earring I lost an earring." Said Lily

"Oh well, can't that wait, I'll make it worth your while,"

"Uh no, sorry I promised it's a family heirloom," said James.

"Oh, well if I helped we could find it quicker, then we could have fun"

"I'm really busy right now," said Sirius practically fighting Brittany off with a stick.

"Yeah, we all need to help Lily find her earring," James said loudly

"Oh, yeah sorry ladies but we did promise her," said Remus thankfully, Cynthia was all but undressing him.

"I told them we'd help, then we'll have plenty of time to get reacquainted," said Holly.

"Oh right, thanks, could you five check the compartments in front of this one and we'll check the rest," said James.

"Oh, shouldn't we search in pairs instead, I'll look with you," said Holly

"Uh no, it's fine. It's better this way, don't you agree?"

"Of course I do, Jamie it's a wonderful idea," said Holly

"Yeah, good thinking mate," said Sirius.

"Bye, Siri, I'll see you later," said Courtney.

"Hey, he's mine today," whined Brittany.

"BYE," said James practically throwing them out of the door.

"James, we're in the last carriage, they'll be searching for a non-existent earring until we get to Hogwarts," giggled Lily.

"I know, they're bloody scary coming at you like that," said James.

"Yeah, it was alright in 4th year, but now they're like the school bikes, a free ride for anyone," said Sirius.

Lily giggled, "They're are not that bad"

"You go out with them then" said Remus.

"Oh yeah, could we watch," said Sirius

"Perverts" muttered Lily

"Yeah, we are, but you love us anyway," said James

"Yeah I do"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was now a week into the term. The marauders were still fighting off the4 Barbie dolls. Lily seemed to find herself with them all the time; she sat with them in class and was always with them at mealtimes and during all of their spare time, (although it was mostly Remus, Sirius and James usually had detention, although James was getting a lot less than he used to).

Lily was asleep; it was around 4am when she was woken up by someone shaking her.

"Mmm what?" she said sleepily.

"Lily," said Sirius, sounding like a scared little boy.

"Sirius, what are you doing here at 4am?" she demanded

"We had a bad dream," said James also sounding like a little boy, it was adorable really.

"All of you? Even you?" she said to Remus who was normally the sensible one.

Remus nodded.

"What happened?" asked Lily tiredly.

"They… it was awful, no Quidditch, castration on every corner," said Sirius dramatically.

"Can we stay with you?" asked James

"Here? All of you?"

"Please"

"Please"

"I'm scared"

"Fine" sighed Lily knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep otherwise, "Where's Peter?"

"Snoring like a pig in the dorm," said Remus.

"Oh, speaking of dorms, how did you get in here?"

"We're the marauders dear, now scoot over," said James

The next morning when Lily woke up, Remus was asleep at the bottom of her bed, Sirius was asleep behind her, and James was sleeping like a baby right in front of her. Now that she thought about it, he was quite cute when was asleep. His mouth was open a little, not in a gross slobbery way, but a childlike way. He was snoring lightly, and as he breathed out his nose wrinkled a little.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Holly suddenly screamed as she woke up, "THE MARAUDERS ARE IN OUR DORM"

This woke up the rest of their dorm mates, and soon everyone was awake, this did not amuse Sirius at all, he was NOT a morning person. The rest of the girls in the dorm started to fight over the bathroom.

"I can't believe you Lily, you could have warned us," said Courtney.

"Bugger off, they woke me up at 4am, I don't need you screeching at me first thing in the morning," mumbled Lily

"Couldn't have said it better myself" said James groggily.

"Me either, who's soundproofing the cubicle?" said Sirius

"Oh I'll do it," said Remus, who got up and closed the curtain and soundproofed it so they couldn't hear anything on the outside, then he curled back up at the bottom of Lily's bed and went back to sleep.

At least it was Saturday so they didn't have to get up.

Two hours later, Lily woke up again, James, Sirius and Remus were still sound asleep around her. She lay there for 10 minutes and then decided to risk it and get up. She managed it without waking them, she went for a shower and got dressed. By the time she was ready the boys were starting to stir.

"AHHHH OH IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S OLD UNDIES, THE MARAUDERS ARE IN MY DORM AND I DON'T HAVE MY MAKE UP ON AHHHHH," Lily screamed as she jumped up and down waving her hands, imitating what the other girls had done earlier.

"Owwww sweetie, inside voice, remember," said Sirius

"Well it serves you lot right for waking me up at **4am** and hogging my bed all morning," said Lily trying to sound angry, but she just couldn't they were too sweet when they were tired and confused.

"We had a bad dream," protested James

"James, you're 17"

"So?"

"You should be able to handle a bad dream alone"

"Not when Padfoot climbs into my bed for 'safety in numbers'"

"Well that would be disturbing I agree…"

"HEY"

"But do you have any idea how disturbing it is for me to have all 3 of you climb into bed with me?" continued Lily ignoring Sirius.

"What us? The 3 sexiest guys in school" said Sirius

"You really think a lot of yourselves," said Lily

"What is really so wrong with the 3 sexiest guys in school, having a snooze with the best looking witch either of us have ever seen, with an ass to be envied," said James

"Flattery will get you nowhere"

"Oh contraire flattery gets me anywhere," said James.

"Oh get up all of you, you made me miss breakfast so go and snag me some food from the kitchens," said Lily

"Oooh I like a demanding woman," teased Sirius.

"Sod off" said Lily hitting James on the butt on the way out.

"Hey, no fair I want a spanking as well," she heard Sirius protest on his way down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

JAMES' POV

Everyone knows that I fancied Lily for about 2 years, a long time I know. But everyone also thinks I gave up on her, and got over her. The truth is I decided to become less vocal about how I feel about her.

It happened around Easter, I had begun to think about her more often, (and believe me I have spent A LOT of time thinking about her), and I was actually thinking I was falling in love with her.

But then I realized how could I love someone who hates me? How could I love someone if I don't even know who they really are, I hadn't had a civil conversation with her since 3rd year.

So I decided to stop being a prat. I stopped asking her out and generally annoying her. I couldn't believe my luck when I found out she was staying next to us over the summer, she was actually friendly towards me. It was great.

But now I think I've messed up. She's like the 5th Marauder now, she's really close friends with my friends, (my past girlfriends always complained I spent too much time with them, the main reason they are all past girlfriends). But the problem is, she feels the same way about me as she does about them. Just friends.

It's depressing, because the more time I spent with her, the more I fall in love with her. But we're just friends. She doesn't notice how I look at her. She doesn't notice how I can't seem to string a sentence together when she's around.

GENERAL POV

"Psssst, James. Pay attention," Lily hissed at him, making him snap out of his trance.

"Huh, what?" he said stupidly.

"Pay attention, Slughorn's been watching you for the past few minutes,"

"Oh right, thanks,"

After class, James had to wait behind to tidy up, he'd knocked over some ingredients during the lesson.

"What's up with you?" asked Lily who had waited behind to talk to him, she'd noticed he wasn't really himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there is something wrong with you. I was just wondering if I could help"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine"

"James," said Lily sitting herself on the desk in front of him, "Stop lying. I might be able to help"

"It's no big deal, I'm just a little distracted"

"Is it a girl?"

"Yeah," said James surprised, "How did you know?"

"Just a guess. So what's the problem?"

"It's nothing really"

"Just tell me, I am girl you know. I can help"

"Really I can handle it"

"Oh really, that's why you had a face like a trolls ass earlier"

"Oh why thank you"

"Cut the shit, and just tell me what's wrong"

"Just a girl I…"

"A girl you like"

"Yeah"

"And what she doesn't feel the same, or she doesn't know or what"

"Both"

"If she doesn't know you like her, how do you know she doesn't feel the same?"

"I jus know"

"Well that's just negative thinking. Why wouldn't she like you?"

"I dunno, I'm a prat sometimes. I'm not exactly…"

"Oh you're just pitying yourself now. Yeah you can be a prat, but you're a good guy and if this girl can't see it. She's not worth it."

"That's just it she is, she's amazing"

"If she's as amazing as you think, she'll see past all the bad stuff and see what a great guy you are. I mean who could turn down the legendary James Potter?"

"You did"

"Oh. Yeah I guess I did, but then I'm really not 'amazing' though and whoever you're meant to be with will see the real you like I have. So no more self pity, okay?"

"Okay, I guess"

"Good, come on we're late for Charms"

_'She has no idea, I'm screwed'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So Prongs, Red tells me, you've got your eye on a new piece of hot ass," said Sirius.

"Excuse you. That is really disrespectful…" Lily started to rant and then Sirius burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's great fun, annoying you," he laughed.

"You do that on purpose, don't you?"

"Yeah, he does. He likes it when you get mad," said Remus.

"Well I don't find it amusing at all," grumbled Lily

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," said Sirius, "Forgive me?" he said to her giving her, his best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Awww well what girl could resist," said Lily smiling, causing James to glare jealously at Sirius.

"Exactly and on the subject of girls. What one have you taken a fancy to, Prongs?" said Sirius.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," said James.

"Its no use, Lily already told him that you said you liked someone," said Remus.

"Well it's nice to know that she can be trusted to keep a secret, like a real friend," he said then he stormed out the common room.

He knew he shouldn't have reacted like that, but Sirius could always get a secret out of him if he put his mind to it. He couldn't let Lily find out, he loved her. It would ruin everything and he wouldn't even be able to be with her as friends. He would have lost her for good.

"James, James, JAMES," he heard Lily shout.

He couldn't see her right now, so he pretended he hadn't heard her and kept walking. He thought he'd lost her, so he went up to the astronomy tower to be alone. He went in and sat down in the middle of the room. He'd only been there a few seconds when Lily walked in.

"James," she said softly, she was upset he could tell.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to tell him. He just kept going on and on. I'm sorry, I should have known not to open my big mouth. Probably a good thing you didn't tell me who she was," she said waiting for James to say something, he didn't, "James please, I'm sorry don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad, Lily," he said, "I just want to be alone"

"What are you getting so worked up about. So I shouldn't have said anything, but you like a girl big deal. It's not as if someone has died," said Lily a little annoyed by how he was acting.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Clearly not," she snapped, "why don't you explain it to me?"

"What's the point?"

"I thought we were friends and you, you're treating me like you always used to"

"You mean adoring you from afar, acting like a prat to cover up the fact that I was falling in love with you. Yeah I guess I am, but the difference now is that I know I love you and I can't do a damn thing about it, because you seem to be flirting with Sirius and I'm more like a weird cousin or something. I'm sorry if that upsets you cause I never wanted to cause you any unhappiness, but this is tearing me up, so I'm sorry alright I'm fucking sorry," said James heatedly.

Lily just stood there staring at him in complete shock.

"I'm sorry, please just forget I said anything," he said then he turned to go, but before he could take a step, Lily had grabbed his arm.

"Wh…" said James then Lily cut him off, by kissing him.

"I wasn't flirting with Sirius," she said firmly as they pulled away.

"Mmnph Ib," gibbered James, "Um what I mean is, huh?"

"I dunno, I just knew I didn't want to walk away thinking that I saw you the way I see Sirius, Remus and Peter," she said uncertainly.

"What sort of way do you see me?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know," he said slowly

Lily just shook her head.

"How can you not know?"

"Well it's a little confusing, going from hating someone, to them becoming one of your best friends, and then to start staring at their ass whenever they stood up in herbology," ranted Lily.

"Hey, hey calm down. You're getting yourself into a state," James said, as he pulled Lily in his arms and hugged her, but allowing himself to smirk a little, she stared at his ass.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how I'm feeling. I want to be able to tell you, but I don't even know myself. I'm sorry," said Lily sounding as if she was in tears.

James pulled away, he curled his index finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"Don't you dare cry. I hate seeing you upset, please don't be unhappy, not because of me," said James, "I am not worth one of your tears"

"You are. I just wish I could…"

"It took me 2 and a half years to finally realize how I really felt about you. If you don't know there is absolutely no rush, okay?"

"Okay"

"Good, now no more getting upset. Okay?"

"Fine"

"Good now, come here," he said hugging her again, "I don't ever want to see you crying again"

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"Being so understanding."

"It's fine as long as you're okay"

"I am, I will be"

"Then that's enough for me," he said kissing the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been a week since, Lily and James had kissed in the astronomy tower. They hadn't spoken about it since.

It was 2am James was asleep in his dorm. Lily crept into the boy's dorm, she knelt down next to James' bed.

"Hi, sorry about just coming here in the middle of the night, but you all woke me up so you deserve it. I couldn't sleep, I just wanted to come and see you," she whispered, then she kissed his forehead, "I guess I'll see you in the morning"

"Course you will, you see me every morning, idiot," he mumbled.

"Shit I thought you were asleep,"

"I was until you decided to creep in and have a conversation"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep"

"Why?"

"I don't bloody well know, do I?"

"So you wake me up in the middle of the night, to shout at me"

"No"

"Then why?"

"Well maybe I had a bad dream like you lot did when you woke me up."

"Did you?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep"

"Oh, do you want me to take to the kitchens for some milk or something?"

"No, I'm not hungry"

"Then how can I help?"

"I dunno, I just missed you so I thought I'd come and see you"

"You missed me? I saw you a few hours ago"

"Well if you want me to go I will"

"No, I didn't mean that?" sighed James, he was always an idiot when he first woke up, "stay and tell me all your problems, I've always thought I'd be a fantastic agony Uncle,"

"Oh really,"

"Yup," said James sitting up and pulling Lily onto his lap.

"Well there's this guy, who is so sweet and possibly the damn sexiest thing on the planet. But don't tell him, his ego is already large enough."

"So what about this guy?" said James trying to contain a small smile.

"Well we've been having amazing broom closet sex for 3 months. But he's still going out with Molly Davies," Lily sighed dramatically.

"DIGGORY" shouted James jumping up so fast he knocked Lily to the ground.

"James," giggled Lily, "Owww"

"Oh oops, sorry," he said extending his hand to help her up, "No wait, are you having 'amazing broom closet sex' with Diggory?"

"No, but I might now. Even my bruises have bruises now"

"I said I was sorry," he said weakly, "So you're not shagging that prat?"

"No I'm not shagging any prat"

"Oh"

"What's the matter? Jealous?"

"No"

"Liar," said Lily sitting back down on the bed next to James.

"Of course I'd be jealous, I'd kill him. I'd murder him with my bare hands and enjoy every second of it,"

Lily just laughed.

"I mean it, I will kill the guy that gets you," said James.

"I thought you didn't agree with suicide"

"I don't," said James without thinking

"Then you can't kill the guy,"

"Huh?"

"You really are hopeless,"

"Oh, oh OH," said James finally getting what she meant.

"Suddenly I feel pretty tired,"

"I'll walk you back"

"No, you hogged my bed, now I'm going to hog yours," said Lily lying down and dragging James with her, snuggling into him.

James had no idea what to do, so he did what came naturally to him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Night, beautiful"

"See ya in the morning sexy," was Lily's sarcastic reply.

James kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

* * *

"So, Jamie what are you up to later?" said Holly as she, James and Lily left Transfiguration the next day.

"Nothing, I don't think, why?" said James

"Well I was just thinking we could go under that cloak of yours and have a little fun,"

"Hmmm I dunno, maybe," said James who could feel Lily's glare.

"Great," squealed Holly

"He said maybe," snapped Lily, then she muttered, "Whore"

"I'll let you know after Lunch," said James who then steered Lily away before she strangled Holly.

"Well that Charms homework looks tricky, I might go and start it now. I'll see you later," said Lily. Just as she was about to walk away James grabbed her arm and spun her round.

"You didn't really think I was serious, back then," he said.

"No"

"You made that little comment about Diggory,"

"I was joking"

"So was I"

"You know what James, just forget it. Neither of us needs this"

"Need what? Lily I wasn't serious. I want you, only you."

"I didn't like it, I didn't like how it felt I…"

James cut her off with a soft sweet little kiss on the lips, "I'm sorry I was being a prat. I didn't mean to make you unhappy. I'm sorry, please don't hate me again"

"I don't hate you, you idiot," she said kissing him again, "I was just being a jealous bitch"

"It's alright, I put hippogriff shit in Diggory's breakfast this morning after what you said,"

"Ugh, I snogged him earlier, that's disgusting,"

"Why don't I believe you?" said James

"Maybe cause I'm lying"

"Yeah that's probably it"

"Come on," said Lily taking his hand and leading him into an empty classroom.

"Ooooh Red's goin' to seduce me," said James childishly.

"Don't call me that," growled Lily, "and I'm not going to seduce you"

"Awww spoilsport. Getting my hopes up"

"I just wanted a hug, and to see you telling Holly the whore, to fuck off"

"You are so cute when you're jealous"

"Well don't make me jealous to often, one day I might just stop caring"

"Really"

"No," said Lily taking a step closer and hugging James.

"Good, I never want you to stop caring, cause' I'll never stop caring about us"

"Shut up, you big softie"

"Charming"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Moony"

"What Padfoot? I unlike you actually have to work to pass this class," said Remus irritably, they were in potions and he was partnered with Sirius who couldn't pay attention to anything for more than 5 seconds that day.

"Jeez sorry, I was only going to ask you about those two," said Sirius pointing over to James and Lily who had been partnered together.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus looking over at them.

"Just watch them for a few minutes"

"I don't have time"

"Just do it, I'll cut the mandrake root"

Remus did what Sirius said, and he noticed that Lily and James seemed to be touching each other more than necessary. For example Lily reached over James to get an ingredient instead of just asking him to pass it to her, and he definitely saw James check out her ass as she bent over to pick up her quill. They were also just looking at each other, as weird as that sounded it was unusual, they kept sneaking side glances at each other and smiling when they caught each others eye. Something was definitely going on.

"Do you see it?" asked Sirius.

"Uh yeah, actually it's weird"

"I think Prongsie still has a thing for Ms Evans"

'_But does Lily feel the same now?'_

------------------------------------------

"So Prongs, you never did tell us what girl you had your eye on?" said Sirius in the common room that night.

"Oh… it uh doesn't matter," said James looking over at Lily.

"Oh come on we want to know," whined Sirius

"Is it that 6th year prefect…oh what's her name… Christy, you were flirting with her last week?" asked Remus, wanting to know how Lily would react.

Lily head snapped up when she heard this, but her face didn't give away any emotions.

"What? Christy? I wasn't flirting with her, she asked for some help with Transfiguration and I helped her," said James.

"Uh yeah 'helped' we all know that that is code for, had a major snogging session in a broom closet," said Sirius.

"You think he's lying Lils?" asked Remus, determined to find out if there was something going on.

"How should I know? Anyway I have to go to the library, let me know if you find out anything from him," said Lily.

"Will do, flower. Don't I even get a kiss goodbye?" teased Sirius.

"Of course you do," said Lily then she leaned down and gave him a quick peck in the lips.

"Whoah, thanks flower. Me and you should definitely hook up," said Sirius, who hadn't really expected Lily to kiss him.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," said Lily rolling her eyes.

"I'm free tonight"

"I'm snogging Amos tonight sorry"

"Ahh well looks like I've missed my chance," sighed Sirius dramatically.

Lily just rolled her eyes again and went out the portrait hole.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" shouted James once Lily was gone.

"What was what?" asked Sirius bewildered

"You practically making out with Lily," said James angrily.

"See I was right Moony, he does still fancy her," said Sirius proudly.

"Uh Padfoot concentrate on one conversation, Prongs looks just about ready to kill," said Remus.

"Oh right, Prongs we weren't making out so just calm down"

"Calm down, you kissed her and…"

"And nothing, we're friends even I know not to cross that line, you made it clear years ago that Lily Evans was strictly off limits"

"Well apparently you need reminding"

"No, we really are just friends, it's just some harmless teasing that's all really," said Sirius.

"It better be," said James.

"Jeez Prongs we all thought you got over her a long time ago, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just stopped making it so damn obvious and hoped it would go away," said James.

"And evidently that hasn't happened" said Remus

"No, it hasn't. I'm going for a walk," said James

--------------------

James soon found himself down by the lake where (Surprise, surprise) he found Lily reading.

"Hey, what happened to going to the library?" asked James sitting down next to her.

"I decided to read out here, it's nicer," said Lily, "I'm sorry about in there, I was being immature"

"I wasn't flirting with some 6th year, I promise"

"I know, I'm sorry about Sirius, I was just jealous"

"Well I'm not going to lie, I didn't like it, I didn't like it one little bit"

"Sorry"

"You don't have to keep apologizing it's alright, except…"

"Except what…"

"The guys may have guessed that I'm not exactly over you"

"How would they guess that?"

"I also had an immature jealous moment and I shouted at Sirius, so I didn't make it difficult for them to figure it out"

"Oh, oh well they would've found out about us anyway"

"What are 'we'? What do we even tell them we are? We're not a couple but we're not exactly platonic either," asked James, he had been wondering for a few weeks now.

Lily rested her head on James' shoulder, "I don't know what to tell them. I know we're friends and more than friends, but I don't think there is a particular label to describe us"

"I guess"

"I care about you, I really do. I…I actually think I am falling in love with you," said Lily leaning in closer to James.

"Really?" he asked the happiness evident on his face.

"Yeah, I am but I'm not sure I'm quite there yet," said Lily quietly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," said James then he kissed Lily on the forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**A night under the stars**

"James, James are you asleep," Lily whispered, she had just sneaked into the boys dormitory again.

"No, not anymore," grunted James.

"Good, come with me"

"What? Why? Where?" said James as he pulled on a t shirt and a pair of trousers

"You'll see," said Lily grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

"A few minutes later James found himself out on the roof of one of the astronomy towers, (a flat roof).

"What are we doing out here?" he asked.

"Look, look at the stars you can see them all tonight. I just wanted to come out and see them all, isn't it amazing?"

"You dragged me out of bed again, to look at the stars"

"Uh huh, you can always go back to bed if you want"

"No, I was just teasing," he said wrapping his arms around Lily's waist, " I know you're afraid of the dark"

"Yeah, that's right I need a big strong guy here to protect me"

"Yeah you do"

"Have you seen one anywhere?"

"Oi I'll have you know I am very big and strong"

"Yeah yeah," said Lily removing his arms from her waist and lying down on a blanket she had just conjured.

"So you just wanted someone to look at the stars with you," he said lying down next to her.

"Well maybe I had an ulterior motive," said Lily before sitting up and leaning over to kiss James.

They had been kissing non stop for almost five minutes and it was getting pretty steamy, when Lily took one of her hands from the back of his neck and ran it down his chest down stomach and lifted the top of his t shirt.

"Lily, are you sure you… Do you…"

"Yes," was all Lily said before she started to kiss him again.

"Lils I'm serious, I want you to be…"

"Sure, I am sure, but I'm beginning to think you're not"

"I am, you know I've wanted to… with you for years. But this isn't some… I really care about you, I lo…"

"I know you do. But if you don't think it's right we won't do anything"

"No, no I'm sure, if you are?"

"We've established that I'm sure"

--------------------------

AN HOUR LATER

James and Lily were back in the common room, having just came back from the roof. James' arm was around Lily, they hadn't said anything. They came to the stairs were they were supposed to part, but James wasn't ready to let go of her.

"Will you stay… I mean we could stay here or…" he stuttered cringing at the mess he was making of things.

"The couch is uncomfortable, I much prefer your bed," said Lily taking his hand and going up to the boys dormitory.

A few minutes later they were snuggled up in James' bed.

'_God his chest is so yummy'_ she couldn't help but think as she cuddled into him.

"Night," James whispered to her.

"Night," she said back.

"I love you," he whispered nervously, he hadn't told her since he's shouted it to her when he told her he wasn't over her.

"Love you too," she whispered back.

"Do you really? You don't have to say it…"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it"

"Say it again"

"I love you"

James kissed her forehead and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

----------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

"Moony, Prongs has a girl in his bed," said Sirius, who for a change was first up, even though it a Saturday and nearly noon.

"It's probably just Lily again," mumbled Remus.

"I dunno, it looks pretty intimate to me"

"How can you tell the curtains are closed?"

"I can tell. See their legs are all wrapped around each other"

"I guess"

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, and to be honest at this point in time I don't care"

"We're trying to sleep here," James called from behind the curtains.

"Sorry. Who's in there with you?" asked Sirius.

James looked down at Lily, silently asking if they could tell Sirius and Remus that they were more than friends. Lily just nodded, gave him a quick kiss and got up.

"God, I can't get any sleep can I?" said Lily in a dramatic manner pulling the curtains back.

"Lily, that was you? In there," said Sirius gobsmacked.

"Duh…. I'll let James fill you two in I'm going to bed," she said before trudging out of the room.

She wasn't even half way down the stairs when she heard Sirius shout.

"PRONGS SPILL RIGHT NOW"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Sorry everyone I know it's been a while but I have been so busy and I've started loads of other stories so I focused on them and sort of forgot about this one.

Last chapter 

"_Duh…. I'll let James fill you two in I'm going to bed," she said before trudging out of the room._

_She wasn't even half way down the stairs when she heard Sirius shout._

"PRONGS SPILL RIGHT NOW" Chapter 8 

"Sweetie, Honey pie, oh boyfriend I love so dearly," said Lily to James in the common room one night.

It had been over a month since they had gone public with their relationship. Everyone so far hadn't seemed very surprised, they had all been waiting for them to get together.

"Yes," said James dreading what was coming next, she always called him nicknames, when he wouldn't like what she was going to say.

"I was just wondering how upset you would be if I went and tutored Amos tonight?"

"And why would you want to tutor that pillock?" said James.

"Because he asked me to, he has a charms test tomorrow"

"Yeah, a test to see if he can charm his way into your knickers"

"You know what, I don't even know why I asked you. I don't need your permission to do anything," said Lily her temper flaring.

"Lily…"

"And I think he will ace his test, I might even let him charm his way into my knickers since my boyfriend is being such an asshole," ranted Lily.

"Lil…"

"No leave me alone," said Lily then she stormed out of the common room.

"Well done mate," said Sirius sitting down next to James, "What did you do?"

"I don't know, she wanted to cancel tonight to tutor Diggory. I asked her why she would want to do that, I called him a pillock and she started shouting and stormed out"

"Huh… well maybe she didn't like you trying to control her," said Sirius scratching his head, in confusion.

"I wasn't she asked, of course I don't want my girlfriend getting cozy with that git. I know what he's like… I was like him, any girl is fair game, especially if she's with someone else, and I don't want that to happen," said James.

"So you try and tell me what to do and now you don't trust me," said Lily, coming back into the common room.

"Lily, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I trust you, I just don't trust him all of my gender are horny bastards with no conscience…" said James, slightly afraid now.

"Does that include you?" asked Lily, with a small smile on her face.

"Well… uh yeah I guess I was with other girls, I did treat them badly. But not you, I've never wanted to hurt you, and I never have intentionally… well there was that flirting thing with Holly before… but I didn't think that would hurt you… I just thought you might get jealous and then we could snog… um are you going to kill me now," rambled James.

"Smooth, Prongs, real smooth," said Sirius.

"Shut up"

"It's your fault, you would date a red head"

"Hello, I'm still here and just because I'm a red head doesn't mean I have one of those fiery tempers," said Lily.

James and Sirius just couldn't help themselves, they burst out laughing. They couldn't believe that Lily genuinely didn't think she had a temper.

"It's not funny," said Lily, "If you two don't stop laughing right now…"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, it's just… I have no idea how you can say that with a straight face," said James still laughing.

"Hmmph…" said Lily not looking at all amused.

"I'm…sorry," said James uncertainly.

"You should be," said Lily going over and putting her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier," she whispered in his ear

"It's okay, I know I shouldn't mind…" he whispered back

"You shouldn't, but it doesn't matter I'm going to tutor Amos anyway"

"Oh… uh okay," James whispered sadly.

"You don't have to worry though, it took me long enough to realize how I felt about you and I'm not about to throw what we have away," she said then she gently kissed him on the lips and pulled away.

"So is that it? Your lovers quarrel? I was expecting, shouting, tears, shoes flying everywhere and then clothes for the make up sex," said Sirius.

"And you would want to watch that, why?" said Lily.

"I've always wondered what you looked like naked, flower," said Sirius without batting an eyelid.

"Well keep wondering," said Lily.

"I don't find that amusing in the least," grumbled James.

"You wouldn't, would you," laughed Lily, then she kissed James again, "I better go, or I'll be late"

"Okay," said James.

"Love you," she whispered

"Love you too," he said, "and make sure Diggory keeps his hands to himself, if he doesn't he'll have me to answer to"

"Sure Pookie"

"Lily…."


End file.
